


I Am My Izuku's Keeper

by Big_Diesel



Series: RWBY Yandere Collection [7]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Aphrodisiacs, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, Bribery, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Creampie, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dark Comedy, Dom Blake Belladonna, Drug Dealing, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femdom, Forced Masturbation, Forest Sex, Forests, Hand Jobs, Harems, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Love Letters, Masturbation, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Multi, Mushrooms, Oblivious Midoriya Izuku, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Outdoor Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Reverse Rape, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Running Away, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shy Midoriya Izuku, Slice of Life, Sneakiness, Sneaking, Snow, Tsundere Weiss Schnee, Vanilla, Virginity, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Join the circle of discord as the girls of Beacon makes their way to UA High for one thing: Izuku Midoriya. Rather by force, love letters, kidnapping, or whatever their yandere hearts desire. Enter the dark comedy of mishaps and misadventures as Izuku is subjected to whatever thing a woman wants to do to him. Even if Izuku tries to run away, there is no point for resistance is futile. It only excites the yandere in them. {AU} {Izuku x Team RWBY} {Izuku x harem} {NSFW}Updated on 6/30/19: Case 2-A: Golden Emerald (Yang x Izuku)Updated on 12/14/19: Case 2-B: Golden Emerald (Yang x Izuku)Update on 12/22/19: Case 2-C: Golden Emerald (Yang x Izuku)Coming Soon: Case 3-A: White Emerald (Weiss x Izuku)





	1. Case 1-A: Greenshade (Blake x Izuku)

Izuku's heart wanted to leap from the nervousness pertaining him in this particular juncture. As much he wanted to call someone about this nervousness, there was nothing he could do.

"What's the matter, Izuku? Are you nervous?" The soft sensation of a woman's touch caressed his stomach as she reached further onto his chest. Each groove, each tenderizing pleasure created such a shock as if the synapses were only wanting to focus on the matter at hand. "It's okay. You don't have to try so hard with me. It's only natural when you  _ **love**_ someone."

 _It's natural when loving someone that one has met on the first day?_  He shivered as he felt the waves of nervousness swelling onto his stomach. The teenager fixated her lips as she pulled his shirt onto his neck. It didn't help that the window was open, allowing the cool air to land onto his sweaty stomach. She blew her plush, soft-to-the-skin lips onto his chest. To be a so-called bookworm, this teen has been studious in the lessons of pleasuring men.

She made soft peck. "Does this feel good here?" Izuku didn't answer. Not until an hour ago, he didn't know her name. What he had only known about her was through the intel that his classmate Yuga Aoyama informed him at the assembly earlier. She was the atypically quiet collective member of a group of girls that strived to become huntswomen. The shy, frustrative, aggressive type doesn't compare to this moment in time as she made another peck at his nipple. "Does this feel good here." She clicked her tongue. "Don't be so modest. I saw how your eyes were upon me on stage. You may not have spoken, but your scent told a different tale." She giggled as she swiveled her tongue around his sensitive nipples.

"Blake!" He hissed. She was quite pleasurable in pleasing him. However, this wasn't how he wanted to meet her. He had only invited Blake Belladonna to visit his residence in order to break the ice with the other team members. He heard the stories of the gentle one, the adventurous one, and the cold, yet whimsical type. Wanting certainty, he asked Yuga to outreach Blake. Not even an hour into their first meeting, she pushed him down to the bed.

"A Faunus smells and senses the scent you give," she inhaled. Izuku's eyes shifted to the twitching of her ear. Her eyes were becoming catlike. As if something in here awoken her inner beast. She gripped her hands tightly around his wrist. Her legs spread his legs apart, inhibiting him from any possible way of moving. "When I first saw your gentle face in the crowd, I sense such a strong aura upon you, Izuku."

"Blake, this is outrageous! Granted I should be excited for I am getting affection, but this isn't the way." Izuku felt her stomach growling, her purring was roaring silently. She pressed her head next to his neck, feeling her hot breath. It created a trail as she came next to his ear. "Father once told me when a Faunus wants a man, she must make the mark upon his neck. We must taste your blood in order to fuse it with our body. If I am to do that, then it means that you are to become my  _ **husband**_."

"Husband?!" Izuku felt like a skipped record disc. Izuku wasn't old enough to drink, let alone wanting to sign a marriage certificate. "Blake, you can't be serious!?"

"Sweetness," she pressed her lips to his neck. She embedded it to the point that if he could feel her skin cells. "Blake Belladonna doesn't like to play fiction." He felt her teeth. "When I say, you are going to be my husband, then you are going to be my husband one way or another." She gave him one more peck. "And there is nothing you can do to stop it. Now, please clench your teeth." Izuku hissed loudly as her teeth impacted his neck. He tried grabbing her, but she was too strong.

"Don't struggle! Don't struggle! It will make the pain worst," she informed him as the pain stemmed throughout his body. "Allow my secretion to numb some of the pain." As soon as she mentioned that, the pain immediately went away. The secretion onto his puncture skin felt pleasurable. A sensation that can be easily compared to some kind of euphoria. She released herself from his neck, licking the remainder of the wounds. "Don't worry, Izuku. It isn't like I am some kind of vampire. You won't turn into a Faunus." She released a smile. "You can say that I am just a Faunus in heat." She used her nail to split open his jeans. "And you can say that I am looking for a mate to call my own."

Her pleasant smile turned lecherous, giving such a burst of alluring laughter as she trailed her hands down to his shaft. She pulled down his boxers, exposing his throbbing cock. "An old Faunus' wives tale will say that your horniness is because my juices contain molecules of aphrodisiac." She clicked her tongue, graciously flicking the emerald teen's nose. "Or Pinocchio could be telling a better tale with the magnificent tail you were trying to hide from me." She giggled alluringly.

Izuku was embarrassed about the size of his girth. It has been often compared to the size of a PVC pipe or a tennis ball container. Childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo used to tease him on the size of his girth, telling him that he was incapable of pleasing women. What could Katsuki say about women from other universes?

"Intel was correct about you, Izuku." She informed him as she gripped onto his spasming cock. "Oh, what's the matter, sweetie. You didn't think that we weren't coming to UA High naively, did you?" She slid his dick in between her fingers. She spat on her hand, allowing warm lubrication onto his swollen phallus. "Ozpin never like heading into uncharted territory without exploring the region and its people." The schlicking sounds were produced as she slid up and down his virgin shaft. "Which means we...have...studied...you!"

Izuku wanted to speak but was unable to. If it was the so-called aphrodisiac or it wasn't often that he had encounter women. Honestly, his tenacity with women was quite bare. He and Ochako Uraraki kissed a few times but nothing went further. Fear and apprehension was the motive. Or more as Izuku played a contributing factor as whenever a woman touched him, he shook like a leaf. Ochako was gentle, permissible to touch and to kiss her. However, Blake was different. Blake was dominant with Izuku. He couldn't question her circumstances and the reason he was chosen. Yet again, nothing was making sense for the time being.

"I think we would explore that later, Izuku. Don't need a long boring story to kill the mood." Izuku watched as Blake drifted her head over to his shaft. Her hair covered it, tickling it in the process. "You wouldn't mind if I were to taste the grandiose you call a blessing, would you?" She clicked her tongue. "Of course, you would. My aura tells me that anyone that has a stronger backbone, you would listen to."

She lightly played with his phallus. She wanted him to feel the overwhelming sensation of being paralyzed. Throughout their research of the UA High students and faculty, Blake did an extensive study on the cinnamon roll (or what the others would call him - Deku). She dived deep into the emerald-haired teen's life. Stemming from the days when he strived to be a Pro Hero and was relentlessly turned down by his friend, Katsuki Bakugo. His being quirkless prior to attending UA High. Even when he was turned down by All Might in order to obtain power. Blake felt sorry for him. She didn't think she had emotions of forgiveness, especially through the pain and suffering she faced during her former days with Adam Taurus. It mattered not, the more she studied Izuku, the more she realized a new feeling was seeping into the coldness of her heart. It was swelling with compassion, wanting to nuzzle this Izuku and to make her his.

Upon their eyes meeting at the assembly, she felt that it was nothing more than fate itself.

"Amazing, you hot liquid is frothing like a refrigerator. I can tell you are an easy spurter," she told him teasingly as she popped her lips from his dick. "It's okay if you want to release. I wouldn't mind if you like to."

Although her words were demanding, at the same time entrancing, he felt his dick twitching. He felt the swelling come from his testicles.

"Come for your wife, my dear husband of mine. Let me hear your cries."

Before he could produce the vowel, his dick did the talking as he spurted out from his dick.

"Sing me a rainbow," she told Izuku playfully as she aided him in his ejaculation. She continued rubbing his tingling shaft, hoping that he would release more thick semen as she hoped he did. The thicker the semen, the richer the seed.

"Goodness, Izuku. You were quite backed up." She dangled his semen as if it were cobwebs. She inserted her fingers into her mouth, hoping to ingest much of the semen into her stomach. It wasn't where it needed to be properly, but it would have to do for now.

Especially when she senses a visitor.

She whispered gently as she rubbed the head of his cock. "Don't forget about me, Izuku. If you need me, just whistle!" She blew onto his dick. "You do know how to whistle, don't you?"

He nodded silently, still feeling the shock unraveling as he received his first blowjob.

"Just put your lips together and  _blow_. Until we meet again, my sweet."

She offered him a peace sign as she stepped out of the window.

"Oh, by the way, my dear Izuku. If you were to cheat on me or allow another girl to touch you, there will be hell to pay. Love you to the  _end of days_!"

While watching the Faunus exiting his window, he didn't pay attention to the unlocking of the doors.

"So, I've told Katsuki about…." His roommate Shouto's voice went abruptly silent when seeing the scene in front of him. Izuku turned to see as Shouto Todoroki looked puzzled and confused about why was Izuku's dick was hanging out. And why was he on his bed? Also, Shouto wasn't alone. He had a guest.

"If you wanted some alone time, Izuku, leave a sock on the door." The black-haired vice president ad classmate, Momo Yaoyorozu tried to contain her laughter. Granted, she was familiar with her boyfriend's antics of wanting solo time. However, she wasn't aware of Izuku's schedule.

Izuku quickly grabbed his pants. He tried to think of formidable options without facing Shouto's wrath. "Shouto, Momo! It isn't what you think."

"Really?" Shouto whispered to Momo to step outside. She closed the door as white-haired teen removed the promise ring from his finger. He began to crack his knuckles. "Then tell me something Izuku on why you decided to jizz on my bed."

"..."

The white red-haired teen crossed his arms. "Pleading silence, eh? Any last words before you see Holy Christ!?"

"Can a few dollars, some comic books, and movie tickets can spare my suffering and bring forgiveness?" Izuku asked pleadingly in a smiling nervous manner.

Shouto's face softened. He relaxed as he retrieved his hands to his pocket. He crossed his arms. "I'm listening. Does that forgiveness come with dinner for Momo and me?"

"Any Anna Miller's, Jonathan's, or Don Quixote's my money can buy."

"Sweet!" Shouto reached over to Izuku and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Just desserts for smearing  _my_ bed with your glue." Shouto went to his drawer. It looked as though he came to get something. "Thank God this weekend is laundry day and guess who's in charge of cleaning?"

"Understood!"

"It seems I will take your bed for the time being or unless that has your naturally made paste?"

"The quips, Shouto. I've said I am sorry!"

There was a knock on the door. It was Momo as she opened.

"Shouto, we are going to be late," she informed him with her pleading eyes.

"Here I come, sweetness," replied Shouto as he blew a kiss. He turned back to Izuku. "So, be sure to straighten things out by tomorrow. I've got to run!"

Shouto gave his friend the peace sign before shutting the door, leaving Izuku in the confusion of his current juncture.

Seeing his what Shouto called it, his naturally made paste, on his pants and on his shirt, he slowly got out of bed, trying his best not to spread any sticky remnants onto other areas. In desperate need of a shower, he reached into the closet to retrieve his toiletry kit.

_~I still see your shadows in my room. Can't take back the love that I gave you~_

His phone was ringing. He assumed that it was Shouto who probably wanted his tickets and money for his night out with Momo. Izuku may not have been the smartest of UA High but it didn't take a genius to know that Shouto was reaching for condoms as he and Momo were looking for a love motel. At this time of day, security was lax and wouldn't think unsuspecting teenagers who peruse such a place.

He picked up the phone in the fifth ring.

"Listen, I need to go to the bank before I can give you the money for you and Momo," said Izuku.

"Money for what, sweetie?"

Izuku's eyes were wide as saucers. His breath began laboring when registering the voice behind the receiver.

"Hmm...who is this?"

"Don't play adorkably dumb, sweetness! It is your wife, sweetie."

"H-h-how did you g-g-get my number?"

"We're lovers, Izuku. There are no walls between us."

"..."

"By the way, who in the hell is Momo?"

Izuku hung up on her.

_**Meanwhile….** _

A few blocks away from UA High School stood an apartment complex. The former hotel was sold and refurbished by an apartment developer who has decided to turn them to residencies for students who attended university, of the elite, and foreign exchange students.

In the bathroom of the newly developed apartment, sitting on the toilet was Blake Belladonna who was breathing rapidly as she clung to every word, every syllable, the sound of the cinnamon roll who she claimed to be part of her own.

She inhaled vigorously to the scent of the stolen boxers she retrieved from his laundry hamper. The smell of chestnuts and raw fish determined that her beloved takes time on pleasuring himself. She sucked on the dry, dead seeds that should have been planted inside of her while pleasuring herself.

"Izuku! Izuku, I love you," she whispered in a ragged voice. The schlicking noise of her pussy juice as she needed both hands to develop an orgasm. She dug as deep as she can, imagining her hands to be Izuku's dick, wanting to be filled with his spunk. Her eyes were turning a bright yellow as she purred and her feline urges ensued.

"You're mine, Izuku! So mine," she screamed before climaxing in the toilet. She laughed in ecstasy as her juices splattered into the toilet, wishing it would have landed on Izuku's cute, freckled face. She withdrew her hands from her pussy. She wiped them with his boxer shorts, hoping to fuse his dry seed to moisten for her to taste.

"Your spunk is so delicious. It is like I am bathing in milk," she told herself as she needed to hurry up. At any moment, the remaining members of Team RWBY would be looking for their B. Earlier during their orientation, she had told the girls that she had a bad stomachache.

A non-curing pain unless it can be healed by her unquenchable thirst for the cinnamon roll.

Sucking on the remnants of her juices, she retrieved her panties, placing them on and flushing the toilet. She went to the mirror to get herself together. She was a Belladonna and she must present herself with pride, beauty, and valor in the public eye.

Her sensual side was only reserved for Izuku.

She opened the door. "Now I am refreshed, for the time being, let's see if I am able to find a way to hack into Izuku's social media." The Faunus was humming "Here Comes The Bride" before heading back to her room. She was too focused on making plans for their future that she didn't notice that her blonde teammate was standing in the hallway.

If one were to look, tiny, minuscule cracks were forming on the wall. Her eyes were a fiery red, becoming incandescent with rage when she easily figured out the conniving Faunus' whereabouts.

"That  _thieving little_ BITCH," barked Yang silently. Her weapon was calling her name to destroy that traitorous, worthless wretch. However, in accordance with Ozpin and UA High's Principal Nezu, no weaponry of any kind was to be used on campus during their study aboard. Any offenses, especially in a violent nature, would result in expulsion from the Academy.

"You are a cute and lucky bitch. So you are spared, sweetness. For now," she said quietly as she turned to the living room. She had to save face as Ruby and Weiss were coming back with dinner. "So, Blake wants to play these games, then I am game." She snapped her fingers, displaying her bedeviling smile. "Yang Xiao Long is known to bring every boy  _and_ girl to their feeble knees." She tightened her knuckles.

_**Sometime back before Team RWBY's arrival to UA High School….** _

" _Girls, let's make a pact right here and right now."_

It was Ruby that spoke first. The girls were on a plane on their way to Japan. Yang was sitting across from her sister beside Weiss. Blake was sitting beside her sister. The four were chosen as part of the pilot program between UA High School and Beacon Academy for the inaugural cultural exchange program. It gave the fellow huntresses the opportunity to explore and to interact with prospective Pro Heroes.

Yang moved aside the bagged peanuts to give Ruby her undivided attention.

"I know we have tried our hardest to combat our similar  _proclivities_ ," said Ruby calmly. "These few months will give us an opportunity to try our hardest to get along with camaraderie and respect."

Weiss looked puzzled as she put down  _Harper's Baazar_ magazine. It didn't matter as she couldn't read Japanese. Judging by Ruby's smile and facial expressions, she figured that she was only releasing subtle hints. "What are you saying, Rubes?"

Blake interjected as she raised her hand to speak. "She means that when we go to this school, we won't pursue a certain boy we all share personal interests without consulting one another first."

Weiss raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Oh, yeah! I couldn't agree more." She crossed her arms as she was nodding in agreement with Ruby. "I must admit, Ruby Rose, that you are quite wise." She coughed as she straightened her clothing. "Us girls are quite  _possessive_ and  _volatile_ when it comes to our men."

"Agreed," said Yang.

"Affirmative," confirmed Blake.

"Right," said Ruby.

"So," said Weiss while staring at the stewardess serving another round of drinks. "That intel we have collected was  _only_ Intel, correct?"

The girls had a pregnant silence. Each stared at one another before nodding simultaneously.

"It is wise and very important to inspect anything before coming across the foreign territory," said Yang. "If we didn't collect any intel, then how would we know to expect?"

"Factual you are, Yang," concurred Ruby. "Our purpose of going to this school is to study under the laws and policies of UA High School. We will learn, study, and live together with their UA High counterparts. We are expected to follow and to represent Beacon Academy with pride, integrity, and respect."

Yang smirked at her sister. "It is like you read that straight from the catalog."

"My  _point_ is  _Yang_  is that our purpose is to study and  _only_ study," said Ruby with a bit of a defensive attitude. "We are free to pursue any boy to our liking as long it isn't the same boy."

"Understood," said Blake. She turned her eyes to Yang as she nodded. In return, Weiss and Ruby did the same. "You had mentioned earlier about making a pact."

Ruby smiled when noticing that Blake was listening. "Like yeah," she said happily. "We will make a pact right here and right now." She coughed as she prepared to speak once again. "For the sake and the safety of our closeness in the relationship of this team, we will not and shall not pursue the same guy without informing one another first." Ruby stuck out her hand. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," answered Yang as she stuck out her hand.

"Agreed," said Blake modestly.

"Deal," answered the Snow Queen.

"That is our pact and we are sticking to it," said Ruby. She slapped the window. "This calls for a celebration." She pushed the button to alert the stewardess. "Ma'am, do you have cookies?"

As Weiss returned to her magazine, Blake covering her face mask to return sleeping, and Ruby pressing the button to alert the stewardess, she leaned against the window.

She pulled out her headphones to plug into her cell phone. She knew her scroll was rendered useless and left it back at Beacon. Using the plane's online Wifi to find music from Rage Against the Machine, she scrolled down her Facebook.

The girls were collecting intel about the students of UA High but Yang wholeheartedly had a more sinister purpose.

She pursed her lips as she scrolled on the emerald-haired child that suited her fancy. She used her fingers to draw his features. If the girls weren't there, she would kiss her cell phone.

_Our pact! Yeah, I promise! However, I know we are lying to ourselves. Ruby would have never invested in a cookbook to make a katsudon. Weiss would have never taken up sewing in order to help and to assist those to modify their costumes. And there is Blake, one of my best friends. Around me, Blake is as opened like a book, especially when a boy suits her fancy. I saw her reading a book on horoscopes, trying match if that boy's sign matches her's. Her alone time in the bathroom gets longer. Scrolling on the internet to see about interspecies relationships and ages to legally marry. I am on to you. I am on to all of you. I know we have promised this silly pact but it is thin as the truth. We have done our intel. We have done our homework. And let's face it, we are bedeviling and cautious with our proclivities. At the end of the day…._

" _We want that boy!"_

_**Back to the present….Later that evening….** _

A drink of mineral water was the final thing on his checklist before heading back to the dorms. He was preparing to head home and do homework he will never finish and plan on watching movies.

He decided to let today's incident with the foreign exchange student to be nothing more than hay fever, a teen trying to adjust to the Japanese lifestyle.

Izuku knew within his heart he was lying to himself but who would believe him. As he was walking and making a mental note to head to the laundromat tomorrow to wash Shouto's sheets, he bumped into a fleshy object.

"Jeez! Has anyone ever tell that isn't the way to greet a lady." It was met with a smirk as Izuku suddenly realized that his face was making contact with her fleshy mounds.

"Yeep," cried the cinnamon roll as he stepped back and landed on his butt, dropping his materials.

The blonde giggled. "I am sorry. I was teasing." She made her footsteps to Izuku. Izuku saw as she kneeled and picked up his items, collecting them. "Let me help you up."

He objected. "Don't worry. I can help myself up. Thanks!"

The blonde looked she didn't like his rejection. "So, you have a problem for ladies to assist?"

"No, no. I mean, forgive me. Sure you can help me."

The blonde used her hands to pick up Izuku. Izuku began remembering the girl, especially when she was speaking any Japanese. He was grateful that he can speak English.

She patted and dusted his clothes. "No harm is done. Sorry for scaring you." She extended her hand. "Izuku Midoriya, right?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Yang Xiao Long! We meet once again."

He returned her handshake. "A pleasure to meet you once again."

She peered down and kissed his hand. "A  _pleasure_ as well, I-zu-ku!"

_**To be continued….** _


	2. Case 2-A: Golden Emerald (Yang x Izuku)

Izuku pressed the button for them to cross the street. Yang was holding his items. As much as he protested, the taller blonde wouldn't have it. As she swung her body back and forth at the crosswalk, she was singing an unrecognizable tune. Her humming reminded him of a mother bird calling for her young. It was smooth, elegant, like a hot knife on butter.

"You have a lovely voice," said Izuku.

Her cheeks became a rosy red. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it."

"You're one of few that compliments it." She gave him the notion that it was time to cross. As the duo walked, she began inhaling the night's air. Cool and pleasant. She released a sigh. At the nearby corner lied a small strip mall. The mom-and-pop stores, local-based diners, fixed-income dentistries and the like. Izuku continued pressing forward, leading them the way back to campus.

Izuku was feeling a chill, wishing that he would have gotten his jacket or a least a scarf before heading out to do his brief errands. However, he had to remain vigilant. His antennas were still on alert for the return of the Faunus.

"Many were to think that my hums are choppy."

He stopped in his tracks. "Come again?"

"Many think I butcher notes when I sing."

A brief pause, giving him time to think. He snapped his fingers. "They wouldn't know good music if it sat on their lap. Your voice is lovely." He turned away, realizing how much he was complimenting a beautiful girl. And a foreigner at that. "I don't say that often, especially to a stranger."

She clapped her hands. "Aren't you sweet." She used her free arm to wrap her arms around his. He stammered at the sudden clasp.

"Yang?!"

"I noticed that you were cold," she responded gingerly. She retrieved her scarf from her neck. "Care to share?"

Yang observed the cinnamon roll-in-question. Flushed cheeks, red ears, clammy palms. Tell-tale signs of nervousness. That alone build the inertia within her heart as she was eagerly excited to have Izuku to herself.

"Sure."

It wasn't by accident that she stumbled onto her future lover and the father of her kits. Following hearing Blake's one-woman show with her hand, she made a phone call to Principal Nezu. She had played the part of the naive foreigner in search of guidance. Although she was assigned to a student advisor, some purple-haired skank with keloids in her ears, she wanted another student who had more vital information. The kind of guy who had the intel about UA High School.

Nezu gave Yang the number to contact Tenya Iida, the class intellect of 1-A. Immediately following contacting him, the glasses-wearing geek gave detail about the do's and don't's of UA High as a new student. She listened, ready for the moment to seize the opportunities about creating relationships with certain students. When Tenya produced her future husband's name, she immediately grabbed her rampantly beating heart. Containing herself on the phone and grateful to Oum for wearing a pad, she politely asked for more information about Izuku Midoriya. Tenya initially didn't give anything away, citing that it was against school rules for releasing information about certain students.

Thankfully, her vixen-like, bravado charm even made geeks like Tenya putty in her hand. By the end of the conversation, she was able to get Izuku's class schedule, dorm information, and even the routines that Tenya documented about his classmates. On the condition of releasing this information, she had promised him to go out for coffee.

A coffee date that she will never pursue. She had certain things for Tenya to take his mind from it.

She had to do it later for Operation Cinnamon Roll was being engaged.

Yang felt like a mother she connected her purple and red striped scarf around his neck.

"This shall warm you up!"

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it,  _I-zu-ku!_ "

Connected like lovers, they walked side-by-side on the sidewalk. It was a surprisingly quiet night, thought Izuku as people would normally peruse the area for their miscellaneous tasks. A group of girls wanting to eat at the diner and take pictures of their desserts. A couple heading to the coffeehouse and purchase tea. Or a group of teenagers wanting to hang out or loiter at the arcade at the district. It made Izuku think of having an idea to welcome the newcomers with that idea. However, he still needed to be careful, especially when the black-haired girl was a part of their party.

"Whatcha thinkin' about? You're very quiet, sweetness." There was such a pleasant hum. That sweet, savory voice again. Izuku hid his lips under the scarf. "Are you always like this around people? Hmm?"

He didn't want to be rude. Less than twenty minutes ago, he made his acquaintanceship with the girl from Beacon Academy, and now they are sharing clothes like they were lovers. They were walking home together. This wasn't a date.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain." She bumped shoulders with him. "Shy guys are my favorite."

Izuku didn't answer. He nodded in agreement. A formidable excuse for the time being.

_**Meanwhile….** _

In a certain dorm room resided the mushroom girl by the name of Kinoko Komori. Lying in her bed, listening to Juice Wrld, the evening was going to be spent enjoying her music, watching an anime program, and maybe study some newly discovered mushrooms.

Legs crossed and bobbing her head against her pillow, she saw her roommate and friend, Setsuna Tokage got out of bed.

Removing her headphone, Kinoko said, "who is it?"

Setsuna shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure. Expecting company?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "Not to my knowledge. Check who it is."

Setsuna nodded as she put her shorts. Wasn't sure it was a boy or not, she wanted to look decent. As she looked to the door hole, she spotted a stranger. She covered the peephole.

"There is someone at the door I don't recognize," she told Kinoko.

Sitting up, Kinoko raised her eyebrow. "Boy or girl?"

"It's a girl. She looks like that foreigner girl that we've met at Morning Announcements today."

Kinoko placed her cell phone on her lap. She rubbed her finger under her chin, a habit she did when she was thinking. After a brief pregnant silence, she snapped her fingers. "Oh! That's right!" She pointed at Setsuna. "Open the door. Ask her in."

Understanding her roommate's request, Setsuna opened the door to the stranger.

The black-redhead stranger had her arms folded. She didn't appear uncomfortable or angry. However, Kinoko could tell that she wasn't used to being in this kind of position.

"Rose," asked Kinoko.

"Komori," answered Ruby.

Kinoko cracked a smile as she exposed her eyes behind her bangs. "Step into my office."

Ruby entered the dorm, taking off her shoes as she entered. Setsuna closed the door behind her, returning to her post.

"Have a seat at my desk," said Kinoko calmly. She turned to Ruby. "Rose, this is my friend and roommate, Tokage."

Ruby bowed humbly at Setsuna. "Nice to meet you."

Setsuna returned her bow. "Pleasure is all mine."

"All right! Since we have made ourselves known, let's conduct business." Kinoko snapped her fingers. Setsuna immediately reached under her bed and picked out two suitcases with both hands. She placed them on her bed.

"Excellent," said Kinoko.

"How long you want me to be out," asked Setsuna.

Kinoko reached into her shirt, pulling some money from her bra. "Hey Red, be a dear and pass this Setsuna."

Ruby nodded accordingly and handed the sweaty bills to Setsuna. "Go to the Manga Cafe and chill out." She winked. "Plus, I know there is a certain boy you get off to when he gets off."

Setsuna covered her mouth, dropping her head of the truth. She bowed at Kinoko before grabbing her jacket and leaving the dorm. Kinoko waited until she was sure that she and Ruby were alone.

Before Ruby could speak, Kinoko put up her finger, citing silence. She hopped from the bed and went to her stereo. She turned it to the tuneage of Yaeji's "Drink I'm Sippin' On." Turning it loud enough to tune out any prying ears, the mushroom girl returned to her post.

"Alright, let's conduct business," she said matter-of-factly.

Ruby coughed, beginning to speak. "The French Prince with stars in his eyes sent me." She looked around the room, seeing the posters of popular boy bands, girl bands, and the copious amounts of mushrooms. Jars of mushrooms lined her bookshelf.  _Moyashimon_ manga was centered at Kinoko's treasure trove of mushroom jars. Ruby relaxed, crossing her legs as she felt that she came to the right girl.

"Did the French Prince tell you I'm not cheap," asked Kinoko as she reached into her pocket for rolling papers. "I am not Shaq at the free throw line. More like Steph with the 30."

"I don't understand that logic," admittedly said Ruby. "But, I am not low budget. I am here for a reason and one reason alone." She took a breath. "You have what I need and I would do anything to get it." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. "I have the cash." She narrowed her eyes, pressing her face closer to the mushroom girl. "As you have the stuff that it is potent enough to get what I want."

Kinoko wavered her hand as she was licking her paper. "Trust me, I am not low budget. Just need to see if we have an understanding." She reached into her other pocket. She watched Ruby's eyes widened. She sighed. "Relax, this isn't marijuana. It is herbal mushrooms I smoke from time to time. It calms my nerves."

Ruby nodded silently.

The mushroom girl used her lighter to smoke her cigarette. She inhaled, if not hissed before blowing it out. She, then, went to Setsuna's bed and grabbed the two suitcases, placing them on the bed.

"Are these it," asked Ruby.

"Yeah," said Kinoko before opening up the suitcases.

Ruby stood up from her chair as she approached Kinoko. She was shocked to see the many jars and packets of mushrooms and spirits within the confines of her suitcases. Different grades, different designs, colors, and the like. It was like a drug dispensary (as if Ruby didn't know what drugs were or what they did).

Kinoko pointed to one of the mushrooms. "This is Lion's Heart. From the jungles of Africa." She turned to Ruby. "One snort of this will have you dancing all night." She pointed to another mushroom. "This is Panda Bear from the Andes Mountains. Good on joint pain." She pointed to another mushroom. "This is Mad Max." She snapped her fingers. "Now, this here is a combination of mushrooms from Kobe and rapier jam."

"Rapier jam?" Fathomed as she didn't think the mushroom girl was aware of that type of poison from her region. She maintained her composure as she continued listening to Kinoko.

"The stuff is quite potent around here. I really enjoy this stuff." The mushroom girl. "This is more for personal use. "However, the combination of this stuff causes a high followed by paralysis." She furrowed her eyes towards Ruby. "Something I think you are particularly interested in."

"What gave it away?"

Kinoko shrugged her shoulders. "Body language gives it away. Plus, I know you aren't a user." She took another puff of the cigarette. "And you are certainly not a dealer. And besides, Aoyama doesn't bring me any customers unless it is something serious." She nodded while smoking. "I can tell what you are looking for."

"If you think I will spill any info, I won't."

"Fine! I don't care. Do what you want. I am just the proprietor and occasional user."

"How much you are wanting?"

"Mad Max is powerful. Have to keep vice off my back and keep good with the people from Remnant." She sat on the bed. "$500. However, since you are new on the block and I can tell you a great gal, I will do $250."

"That can work."

She pointed at Ruby to grab a tweezer and a baggie. "Because I am a good friend, this will be coming from my personal stash."

"Thanks, Komori!"

"Call me Kinoko."

"Ruby."

Ruby stood adamant as she watched the mushroom girl aiding her on her plans to have Izuku in her possession. She remembered the days when her mother was alive when she sat in the kitchen making dinner for her husband, Ruby's father.  _Dear, a way to get to a man's heart is in his stomach. Be sure to get him nice and full. That way, he will be back and foot for you._

"Will these many grams work," asked Kinoko.

Ruby observed the baggie. She took it from Kinoko, flicking it a few times.

"Hey, I ain't cheating you," retorted Kinoko.

"Had to make sure," replied Ruby.

_Ruby, remember this. Don't wait for him to make the first move; while you're waiting, some other girl might snatch him up. You need to be proactive about this sort of thing! If another girl starts competing for him, don't back down. Stand your ground and fight with all your might! Don't let anyone steal your man!"_

Kinoko checked the bills to be sure it wasn't fake. Ruby was placing her baggie in her secret compartment, a secret pocket in the linings of her panties. She patted her skirt for assurance before returning her sights on Kinoko.

"Your money is good," confirmed Kinoko as she put it in her wallet. "The number of grams shouldn't take much to do your business. If you enjoy the results, let me know."

Ruby thanked the mushroom girl and decided to let herself out. She left her dorm, heading toward the exit as she was returning to her apartment.

_Oh, my lovely Izuku. My lovely emerald prince. I can't wait to put all of my love in the best dish I have ever made. It will be lovely and I can't wait to watch you eat every single morsel. When you are full and can no longer move, then I will have my control. Can't challenge a woman on a full stomach, my sweet, adorable Izuku. As you are full on your dinner, you will fill me for dessert. You are mine, Izuku. I can't wait!_

_**Back to Izuku and Yang….** _

The sounds of cars passing by were starting to get quieter. No longer were the duo walking through the suburban concrete jungle. Izuku began smelling pine. Honestly, he was bewildered by walking with a beautiful woman that he didn't notice that he wasn't heading at the direction of his dorm.

He kept turning, noticing that Yang's grip around his arm was getting tighter. It didn't go without notice from Yang. "Is something the matter, sweetness?"

"Not a problem," answered Izuku. "But a question. Where are we going?"

She stopped, still keeping the scarf connected by their necks as she faced the puzzled Izuku. "I was only following you. Is this the way back to your apartment?" Yang was playing coy. She loved manipulating the cute ones, making them think that it was his responsibility and not her own.

"Actually, we were a few blocks off," admitted Izuku.

"Oh, dear!" She put her finger over moist, soft lips. "That is a problem! Shall we head…" She paused, noticing something on a tree nearby. It was written in Kanji, something Yang couldn't read, even in her native tongue.

She pointed it out and tapped Izuku's shoulder. "I can't read that. Please be a dear and read that, please. It might be important."

He didn't want to be a rude guest. He squinted his eyes to read the paper.

_Here lies a tree upon the path_

_That seeks lovers who want to last_

_When two become one and if they have faith_

_The duo shall kiss, forever their fate_

Izuku tilted his head, perplexed by the message. It looked as though it was written in permanent marker. "The grammar is quite choppy and doesn't sound very poetic."

"Ohh!" Yang's eyes were star-shaped. "We should go check this out!"

Izuku wanted to go home. He was feeling that this was overstepping his comfort zone. "It is getting late, Yang. I think we should head back." He paused for a moment. "And come back when it is day time."

Yang placed her arm across his shoulder. Upon her touch, he felt the hair of his neck standing up.

"Aw, don't be that way," she cooed into his ear. "This is my first day here and I am curious about what this place has to offer."

"Yang, can it…"

She put her hands in a praying position. "Please!"

"Okay, just for a bit." He was stunned when Yang gave him a strong embrace.

"Thanks, you are a prince."

Izuku was happy to have his scarf covered his blushing cheeks. He felt his head touching her fleshy mounds. "Yang, you can let me go."

Yang didn't respond. Her nose was buried in his emerald hair, inhaling it sharply.  _Mmm! That is the scent. Oatmeal raisin shampoo!_

"Yang!"

"Sorry," she said as she pulled away. "Shall we go, sweetness?!"

"Sure!"

Izuku and Yang returned arm-in-arm as they entered the dark park. As they were walking, Yang reached into her back pocket. She was fortunate that Izuku wasn't as observant.

It was a good thing that she wore gloves.

And thanking the internet for translation.

_**Meanwhile….** _

Weiss was leaving the coffeehouse as she grabbed some tea herbs for her leisure. She made her acquaintanceship with the school beauty, Yui Kodai who had interested her with places that sell the best tea.

She inhaled the tea herbs, beginning to frown. "You called this quality? The best in all of Japan?! Quite low, even for Vale standards. I would have thought Kodai would have better taste." She scoffed, overlooking the simpleton's opinion on great tea. "It will do for now."

She stepped on the corner, inhaling the night's air. She tried telling herself that she wasn't going to be like the others. Her plans for the tea was to invite Izuku over and have a little quality time.

She had planned the music, the small trinkets of food, and trying her best to make him as comfortable as possible.

The only thing left was to find a place of venue.

As she headed back to her apartment, she was talking to herself on how to persuade the cinnamon roll to visit her.

_Look, Izuku! If you want, let's have a spot of tea._

_Hey, boy! Come have a drink with me._

_I don't know if you care or not, but would like a drink?_

It was one thing to have yandere tendencies. It was another to have tsundere tendencies. Upon their first meeting, she scoffed and immediately labeled him as a pervert.  _Using your shyness as a ploy to get inside my pants? Tch! Dream on, boy!_ She knew it was a defense mechanism, a lie as she knew how eager she wanted to get in his pants. She eyed him wearing tight briefs, particularly tighty-whities. She gnashed her teeth.  _Damn, he would be sexy in a damn Speedo._

" _Whatcha thinkin' about? You're very quiet, sweetness."_

Weiss raised her eyebrows, hearing a quite familiar voice.

" _It's okay. You don't have to explain. Shy guys are my favorite."_

She placed her back against the wall. She edged around the corner to hear the source of the voice. Right in her eyesights were Izuku and her teammate, Yang.

_YOU LITTLE BITCH!_

_**To be continued….** _


	3. Case 2-B: Golden Emerald (Yang x Izuku)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another exciting chapter of "I Am My Izuku's Keeper!" BD is now busier and since I am on vacation, I have time to work on this. In this chapter, Izuku grows concerned about Yang while they were searching for the lover's tree. Meanwhile, Blake thinks about Izuku until realizing something was out of place. Later, Weiss' pursuit of Izuku and Yang gets interrupted by a surprise guest. Hope you guys enjoy the story!** _

Izuku's mother has always told him to never judge a person by their appearances but by their actions. Izuku tried his best to use his mother's advice to give Yang Xiao Long the benefit of the doubt. Even though they have known each other for a few hours, he initially thought she strongminded. A woman of inner strength, wisdom, and guile. Admittedly, he would have to place Yang and Blake as a close tie when it came to appearances, their domineering nature, and their tenacity when it comes to commitment. The latter half of this wasn't based on info from Nezu, Aoyama, Iida, or even Kacchan. This was off firsthand experience. He had already encountered Blake. Now, he was facing Yang.

" _ **Ready or not, here I come! I love you and oi, have I found you!"**_

Izuku's blood ran cold as he was body was lying in the bare snow. His eyes were staring into the cloudy night. He watched as the snowflakes were dancing, cascading down to his face. The moment one touched his cheek, his vision of the night was overshadowed by a blonde.

At first, the blonde appeared crestfallen. Her eyes were covered in the midst of tears. Izuku tried backing away but was met with her foot to his arm. Her crestfallen face was exchanged into a face Mineta would have called, ahegao.

"I'd told you were going to get lost," the blonde told Izuku. "You could've gotten hurt and I wouldn't know what to do if my cinnamon roll had gotten hurt." The blonde gripped her fist. "I would've lost my mind."

Izuku watched as her pupils were becoming heart-shaped. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat when seeing Yang began slowly discarded her clothing. "The snow here is adorable. Just like you," she giggled while holding her cheeks. "It is like a winter wonderland. I've always been curious about making passionate love in the snow. Now, we can do so!"

"Yang, let's talk about this! You're acting strange. I can go and find help! I can…."

Yang put her finger to her lip, enticing silence to Izuku. "Don't worry! What I am doing is going to save you. I'm freeing us, Izuku."

"Freeing me?" Yang was dropping her shirt, throwing it to the ground beside him. Her flora yellow bra was holding her large and supple breasts. Izuku tucked in his lips. Instinct took away when feeling his member extending in his pants. If the moment wasn't awkward and forced, Izuku could have been appreciative of seeing the beauty in front of him for Yang was sexy to boot. However, that isn't his nature when approaching women. There was subtlety but it was all thrown out of the window. Yang just continued sneering.

"This chase, this dance, this game you were doing. So adorable of you to run away. You wanted me to catch you. To rescue you! You want me to be your savior! You're testing me. Everything was a test," she said excitedly. Izuku watched as her eyes were getting bright as the lamppost. Her body continued swaying back and forth. She continued holding her face like squirrels having nuts in their cheeks. "I am actually crying. Happy to know what kind of guy you are. An adorable emerald puppy. I knew you were too good to be true and so easily naive." She patted her chest with pride. "That is why I wanted to be a huntress! To save people like you." She kneeled down, leaving inches between them. "Tonight, I am going to save you from yourself. You won't be resisting me anymore, Izuku! You got my heart and now, I want  _yours_."

Izuku was startled when hearing the sound of his pants being undone.

"And this is something that I am going to claim before anybody else does. No more tests, no more trials!" She removed her gloves, tossing them to the side.

"Please Yang, don't! My heart isn't ready!" Izuku paused when Yang's lips established contact with his. She tilted his chin, using one hand to grip it and the other to massage his throat. Izuku felt her tongue thrusting inside of his mouth. He felt the warm saliva entering his mouth. It tasted strong, feeling like warm alcohol being poured into his throat. As much he could resist, she made sure that he swallowed her essence. She broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the pair.

"Didn't you hear me? I am going to rescue you! Don't worry, I am saving you. Even if your heart isn't ready, I was going to do it anyway! Your heart will learn love this!" He felt her cold hands spreading his boxers to reach out for his penis. It stood attentively as it was met with the cold. "Oum, such a mightily supple pecker. I hope there weren't any shrews that wanted contact with this. For it now the property of Yang Xiao Long- _Midoriya_!"

"Please, Yang!"

"No matter what you say, I know your heart. Please don't fight this. Deep down, you want it, too." Yang used her hands to massage his penis. He hissed into the night. Because of the pelting snow, it canceled his bellowing. Yang emitted her moans. She spat into her hand as she used it as lube to his dick. Slopping noises were made. She began massaging his balls. "Amazing, you hot liquid is frothing like a refrigerator. I can tell you are an easy spurter," she told him teasingly as she continued stroking his dick. "It's okay if you want to release. I wouldn't mind if you like to."

 _"Amazing, you hot liquid is frothing like a refrigerator. I can tell you are an easy spurter. It's okay if you want to release it. I wouldn't mind if you like to."_ Izuku felt a chill in his spine. Those very words came from the beautiful temptress Faunus earlier in his dorm.

"Yang, think of the consequences."

"I understand, Izuku. Thank you! Thank you for forcing myself onto you to show that you need to be rescued."

"Yang! Please!"

"Nope! If I can't have it willingly, then I am going to rape you.  _ **You're mine**_!"

_**Earlier that evening...** _

Shortly after entering the forest, snow was making its presence known. Immediately, Izuku retrieved his umbrella from his backpack. Yang was delighted, seeing that her future husband was prepared and to cover his damsel. Yang giggled, delighted in being shielded and protected from the snow. She couldn't wait for the certain protection that he will be needing for their moment alone. She wasn't sure about the snow but knew there was a flash flood warning approaching.

Yang couldn't keep her eyes off him. The lamppost served as the guiding light as they were heading to their destination - the lover's tree.

"The snow, the quietness, just the two of us," said Yang delightfully. "If it wasn't for the circumstances, this would look like a romantic stroll." The latter of which ended with a giggle.

Izuku couldn't agree more. However, he tried putting that in the back of his mind. After the sudden debacle with the Faunus, he proceeded with caution. Yang was part of Blake's party. He had heard of the rumor mill, stories about foreign girls and the things they do to lurk, unsuspecting Japanese boys, to their web of lies and deceit. Yet again, all of these were coming from the mouth of Katsuki Bakugo. A prolific liar, or at least to Izuku. Either way, it went, he needed to stay on his guard.

"You're quite quiet, sweetness," said Yang melodically, tightening the grip of their scarves. "Not really a talker?"

"It isn't that," said Izuku. "Just mindful whenever I am around strangers." He bowed apologetically. "No offense!"

Yang shook in disagreement. Shy, naive, and guarded, qualities of a man that she desired. She knew it was too good to be true and with her plan commencing, she knew there wasn't any turning back for her husband. She twiddled her thumbs. "A stranger is a friend that you have yet to meet." She pursed her lips. "Hope I am not making you feel uncomfortable, I-zu-ku!"

"You're not," said Izuku. Trying to change the subject, he went back to the subject at hand - the tour of the park. "What is it that you want to know about this park?"

"Well...the nature! What kind of species of animals? Is it a hangout spot for lovers? Do old people play chess here or something?" Yang tried using her sandwich theory, being able to use two unrelated topics to her main topic, the meat in the sandwich. Knowing her grade A meat was nearby, ready to be tenderized by this bread. She was willing to do anything to have this meat with her sandwich.

"We really don't come around this park often," replied Izuku. "I know I lot of older people use it to play chess or checkers. The locals run or walk."

"Is it a lover's lane?"

Izuku turned red. "I will presume it is so. Many spots to hide and be sneaky, I guess."

"Oh, being sneaky and hiding," she said sheepishly. "Sounds like someone has been playing around the park, haven't they?"

The emerald-haired teen shook his head. "No! Just have to guess. We are kids? Impressionable, I guess!"

"Oum, Izuku, you know you can be adorable," said Yang.

"I think adorable isn't the right word."

"But, you are adorable. I bet you have the girls ramming against your door on a daily basis."

"More being slammed doors."

"They didn't know what they were missing. Yet again, you were dealing with girls. Ever tried a  _woman_?"

It was met with a coo. Izuku began to grow suspicion. He remembered how Blake cornered him upon their greeting. It started as innocent when Nezu reported him to his office and requested to give Blake a personal tour. Standing by Nezu with the look of subtly and modesty. Her eyes were centered at him. Initially, he concluded as a person who was observant, seeing if there were any kinks in his armor. Obeying the headmaster, he and Blake conducted her personal tour.

Not even fifteen minutes into the tour, Blake wanted to conduct a personal tour with his body.

At some point, he and Blake will meet again. Nezu assigned him to watch over the girls during weekend duty. He put his finger to his mouth, biting on the nail as he was pondering on what to do when he saw the Faunus again.

He made a promise to himself to have a talk with Blake about the incident. He also noted to be sure that whenever they do talk, it should be in a public venue with plenty of security cameras and security guards on staff. With the prowess of her womanhood and inhuman strength, who knew what could occur.

The snow began picking up and the wind began to carry. Izuku was grateful that he had his cap to keep his head warm. Meanwhile, Yang was thinking more invasive and perverted thoughts. Earlier before commencing her plan to have alone time with Izuku, she scouted the area. Wanting it to be accessible from the park entrance but far enough to be deep within, she used her knife to carve out her words. Thanks to the internet and worthless Japanese translation skills, everything was put into place. Upon the lover's tree, she would commence the next plan.

Yang stopped at their tracks. Her face was scanning as if she was looking for something. She gasped, pointing at the object-in-question. She clapped her hands. "There! There! There it is! There is the tree!"

Izuku turned his head when spotting the tree in question.

The tree hunkered low to the windswept ditch as if it wanted nothing more than to be sheltered by the tall grasses that waved golden in the early winter wind. Its branches fanned out wide, separating from each other like the petals of a blossom only a few feet or so from the ground. A few inches away, the lamppost shone its mightly light over the tree's trunk. It looked as if the tree was a grand attraction. The best-kept secret in the forest.

"How do you know that this is the tree," questioned Izuku. She paused, proceeding to hum as she continued studying the tree. "Izuku, use your cell phone flashlight to shine the tree. I think I am onto something."

Using his phone, Izuku shined the light over the tree.

_Here lies this tree upon this path_

_That seeks lovers who want to last_

_When two become one and if they have faith_

_The duo shall kiss, forever their fate_

"See! I knew we could find this tree." Yang took Izuku's hand as they were walking to the tree. By this time, the snow began leaving its snowflakes on the ground. Izuku felt concerned. As the air was getting thicker, he felt in his spirit that they shouldn't go any further. He needed to leave and head back to the exit.

"Listen, Yang! We've found the tree." He grabbed the collar of his shirt. "It is approaching curfew, so…"

The emerald teen was met with the blonde's arms wrapping around his. "C'mon, Izuku! It won't be too long. I promise. I just want to check out the tree and the symbolism of it." The blonde ran her hands over the silvery bark, feeling the blisters, the curling. It was like the paint that flaked from the side of her house, coming loose under the still-soft skin of her hands. "This tree has a history. I can just tell by the texture." She turned to Izuku with her soft, glowing eyes upon him. "Come and touch the tree."

Izuku stood afoot at the path. He wanted to head back. Something in his mind was telling him to leave. However, he didn't want to be a rude guest. Also, he was uncertain if Yang was to report this to Nezu. Since he wasn't in the mood in holding two buckets of water until the end of the term, he reluctantly made his way to where Yang was residing.

He put his hand to the tree. Feeling its texture. It reminded him of the days when he used to peel the seeds from pinecones. He frowned as he was lamenting on the days when Katsuki would use those very pinecones as projectiles.

"Why are you so far away," the blonde asked gingerly. "You are going to catch a cold."

"I think I am fine," said Izuku. "Besides…" He tried thinking of a word that he didn't want to appear he was being mean. "I am okay. Never you worry!"

Yang pursed her lips. A moment alone with Izuku and she was going to soak this up. She couldn't want to commence her next plan in which she can soak up something that wasn't in the metaphorical sense.

"Well, I will come to you." Yang pressed her way to Izuku's direction. This time, they were hip-to-hip, cheek-to-cheek. "There, you are within my reach."

"Yang, I don't want to sound rude but this isn't formal on meeting with strangers."

"Izuku, remember what I said? A stranger is only a friend that has yet to meet," said Yang. "I hope I am not making you feel uncomfortable. I just want to be sure we can get along." She batted her eyes. "Are we friends, Izuku?"

Izuku stared blankly. He couldn't help but noticed that her hands were wrapping around his fingers. "Are we friends?"

Izuku nodded. "Sure! We are friends!"

Yang closed her eyes, showing her damsel-like smile. "We are? Good! I am glad that we are friends."

_**Meanwhile…** _

Blake was lying on the couch in the living room alone. The television was on but she wasn't paying any attention. With her head resting at the arm of the couch, she was reading Izuku's permanent record. Wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and white panties, she was serenading herself while listening to Juice Wrld and the future plans with her cinnamon roll.

She rubbed her breast, squeezing it tightly, wishing she could be a mother. It disheartened her to read his profile. She kept her legs, trying not to have a second coming. Plus, she wasn't sure when the others were coming back.

She presumed that Yang was in her bedroom. The duo barely interacted when they crossed paths earlier that evening. They were supposedly best friends, keeping in touch with each other on their comings-and-goings. They were each other's aces. Admittedly, they had their  _experimented_ moments together. Nevertheless and despite their passionate and intimate relationship between friends, they had one thing that consistently argued about - their passion for submissive, defenseless boys.

She didn't regret lying to the others about her feigning stomach illness to have alone time with Izuku. It was worth the wait. She couldn't forget his cute face as he stood in Principal Nezu's office when being assigned to conduct a personal tour with her. He looked adorable, a sweet puppy that needs to dote with lots and lots and lots of love from the Faunus. Maternal instincts were kicked in, knowing that the urges of wanting to be filled with his seeds. Knowing that she was going to have him to herself. That little moment in his bedroom was minute for the things to come when she gets him to herself again.

For no matter what, Izuku could never say no to cute girls. He was too shy to tell and wouldn't tell anybody.

The brunette sat up as she closed the files of her future husband. She made a mental note in paying Katsuki Bakugo a  _personal_ visit whenever they start classes. She knew that the blond bastard had a weak constitution for attention. Maybe the cliche cherry blossom-scented note in his cubby and meeting somewhere isolated and there weren't any witnesses could suffice.

The unlocking of the door interrupted Blake's thoughts. She saw that it was Ruby. "Ta-dai-ma," she said while giggling. I always wanted to say that!" She turned to her roommate/teammate. "Hey, Blakey," said Ruby in her usual friendly demeanor as she closed the door. She whistled when seeing Blake's appearance. "Expecting company later?"

Turning red from embarrassment, she grabbed the throw cover to cover herself. It was met with laughter from the redhead-brunette. "Just kidding, Blakey!" She began noticing the still silence beyond the living room. "Where are Weiss and Yang?"

Blake turned off the television and removed her headphones from her cell phone while pondering on Ruby's question. "Weiss said that she was going to a tea shop that Yui Kodai recommended. Yang should be in her bedroom."

Ruby nodded when getting her answer. "Great! I am going to drop off some stuff in my room before making dinner. Are you hungry?"

"I can eat!"

"Great!"

Blake watched as Ruby walked melodically to her bedroom. Blake took the opportunity to head the files under the couch for the time being. No way in hell were they going to have the ammunition of taking  _her_ cinnamon roll. Scratching her underarms and in need of a shower, she stood up as she prepared to take a bath and call it a night. School was to be attended and this Faunus needed her eight hours.

As she was headed toward the hallway, she was met with Ruby. "Yang isn't in her room."

"She isn't?!"  _She isn't?!_ The Faunus' ears twitched. Antennas were raised. She knew that Yang was up to something.

"She left her scroll and her cell phone on the desk," said Ruby. "However, she did leave a note." Ruby reached for her glasses in her pocket to read Yang's note. "'In search of a hope chest.'"

Blake's eyes went wide upon hearing those words from Ruby's mouth. Her yellow eyes were darting from place to place. The voices in her head were taunting her.

_I bet Yang is with Izuku!_

_You're not going to cry, are you, Blake?_

_Get the molasses out of your ass, Blake and get that blonde bitch, Blakey!_

_Izuku is mine, Blake! Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!_

_Yang and Izuku sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!_

_Get your cinnamon roll, Blake!_

_Yang is having a fill of cinnamon roll with some MILK!_

_I did not have sexual relations with that woman, Miss Lewinsky._

_I still see the shadows in my room. Can't take back the love that I gave you._

"Blake...Blake?!"

The Faunus returned to reality when hearing her name. "Yeah?!"

Ruby covered her mouth. "Oh, dear! Your hand is bleeding!" Blake saw her hand covered in her blood. Her hand was tightly fisted, even to the point that her knuckles were turning a palish white.

"Let me go and get a towel from the bathroom," said Ruby as she hurriedly went to the bathroom. Blake watched as the blood dripped to the floor. She felt she was having a premonition. Blood dropping to the white floor.

" _This chase, this dance, this game you were doing. So adorable of you to run away. You wanted me to catch you. To rescue you! You want me to be your savior! You're testing me. Everything was a test!"_

_YOU LITTLE BITCH!_

_**Back to Yang and Izuku…** _

Izuku observed the carvings on the tree. Yang was taking pictures of the tree. As Yang continued flashing pictures with her camera, Izuku was feeling another chill. It wasn't often discernment was calling him, especially when Katsuki wasn't within the vicinity. It was off; the words, the grammar. It looked similar to the woods on the piece of paper.

"You're quiet again, sweetness." Izuku was startled when she approached at his crosshairs without warning. "Are you enamored by this tree as well?"

Scratching his head, he was feeling the texture. "The carvings seemed fresh.  _Too_ fresh!"

"Well, it's wintertime and could be shedding."

"Not like this, it wouldn't!" Izuku knew the poetry wasn't his strong suit but when it came to rhyme scheme with the Japanese language, rhyming wasn't the intention, unless it was out of coincidence. The strokes of the kanji and every time he touched it, the bark continued to peel. He didn't need to think any further.

He was being ensnared in a trap.

He slowly backed away from the tree. When he saw Yang was focusing away from him, he turned away and headed toward the path.

_SLIP!_

Izuku tripped from the bags he was carrying. He forgot about them. After getting up, he saw a bag that wasn't his. If he remembered correctly, Yang was carrying a bag when they crossed paths earlier. Upon seeing the bag, he saw a pack of yellow Canvas paper.

And an opened pack of permanent markers.

" _Izuku, honey?"_

The emerald teen shuddered when seeing Yang standing over him. Her eyes were gazing onto him, giving him a haunting stare. "What's the matter? It seems as though you've seen a ghost."

He tried keeping his composure, not trying to alert or draw suspicion to Yang that he was aware of her plot. "I am okay! Look! It is getting late and getting very cold. I am going to take off. But, you are more than welcome to enjoy the sight. Just be careful coming back."

At the same time, he hated being rude but it was now necessitated to head back.

"Izuku! You aren't going to leave me in the cold, are you?"

"No, I don't! But I want to go back!"

"Okay, okay! One more thing and we can go, I promise." She stood looking at the tree. Izuku was getting up. He wasn't expecting the next set of words to come out of Yang's mouth.

_Here lies a tree upon the path_

_That seeks lovers, Yang and Izuku, who want to last_

_When we become one and if we have faith_

_The duo shall kiss, forever their fate_

Yang twisted her body, leaving a tiny distance between them. "Yang, this is fate that is allowing us to be together. When we've crossed paths. The union of scarves, sharing the umbrella. I knew how gentle you were and how sweet you were. This is fate, Izuku! Fate!"

Her distance between him was narrowing. Every time he backed away, she moved closer.

"Izuku, we are in love. We are lovers! This tree, it says so! We are in love. Therefore, to make this fate come true, I will have to kiss you."

Izuku felt that this woman has been listening to too many novellas. He began chuckling. More so out of nervousness than anything. "Have you been drinking the kool-aid? This is getting awkward, Yang. I was told that you were a jokester in the group."

Yang wasn't moved by Izuku's laughter. "That's not funny. I said that it is very NOT funny!" The latter sent another chill to Izuku's spine. Especially when Yang's eyes were glowing into the night. It silenced him. "We are in love, Izuku Midoriya! You are my man! No one else is going to touch you, feel you, love you, talk to you,  _FUCK_ you! Only me!" She clicked her tongue while laughing manically. "Now, let's not be selfish, Izuku! Come to me, my love."

Fight or flight kicked in for Izuku. In a panic, Izuku ran away from her. As he was gaining his distance away from her, he began questioning if all girls from Vale were like that.

_Izuku, darling? Why are you running! You are going to get lost! Darling, don't!_

_Ah! I know what this is? Kiss chase, of course!_

_I know I will find you. I will find you, darling! We are gonna kiss and fall in love. We're going to get married. Have children! Oh, Oum! I can't wait for you to scream my name on this snowy night._

_Ready or not, here I come! I love you!_

_And oh, I do! Can't wait to be filled by your seeds! Oh, this night is so beautiful. A winter wonderland! Can't wait, Izuku! Here I come! Here I come! HERE. I. COME!_

Yang took her time as she strolled along the trail. A good student always studies her surroundings before pursuing this. Therefore, it wouldn't be too long before catching Izuku.

"Here I come, my darling cinnamon roll," she said in a sing-song.

_**Meanwhile…** _

Weiss cursed under her breath for losing sight of Yang and Izuku. She stood impatiently at the crosswalk while waiting for the light to change. She didn't expect the influx of college students and salarymen filling the arteries of the metropolis. The Snow Princess wished that she had her weapon but she wasn't allowed to take it with her. Now relying on her wits, she had to find a way to have her idiot Izuku into her grasp.

"Excuse me, miss! You wouldn't Weiss Schnee, would you?"

Weiss turned her head to the person-in-question. It was a blonde teenager that looked similar in age. He was sporting the UA High uniform. Wearing a fedora and having a wooden cane in his hand, he leaned back. Weiss questioningly propped her eyebrow at the off-centered, wannabe playboy. "Who is asking?"

The student produced a wink, which emitted stars from his eye. He tilted his fedora once more as he displayed his smile. "Who's asking, who's asking?" He reached into his pocket, showcasing his business card to the Snow Princess. "My card, my dear!"

_Yuga Aoyama_

_French Connoisseur and Student Representative-At-Arms_

_UA High School_

"Also international playboy," replied Yuga. "But I couldn't fit any more characters into the card." He made a smirk while reaching for Weiss' hand. "I couldn't help but see you alone in this cold metropolis on a cold and snowy night." In an attempt of kissing her hand, she snatched it away. Keeping his composure, he kept a friendly demeanor.  _The tsundere type! My favorite!_ "Are you in distress? Are you lost?"

Weiss, within, looked disgusted. How couldn't she forget about him? When they were standing on stage when introduced by Principal Nezu, she couldn't forget his raping eyes. His blue eyes were burning at her retina. So much so that she could feel the heat. "Yuga Aoyama. I remember you! Class 1-A, right?"

"Correct, my dear. I mean, enchante, mademoiselle!"

Weiss could already tell about his poor attempts to wooing her. It already irked her enough that she will be attending 1-A with him, but the more he was interrupting her, the more she was going to lose Izuku. "Listen, Aoyama!"

"Call me, Yuga, mademoiselle!"

"Okay, Yuga. I am in the middle of an important errand. Shall we talk tomorrow in class?"

Before she could leave, he tried grabbing her attention. "Hey, Musutafu is a big town. I am not sure that you can handle yourself alone. Not without assistance."

"I think I will be fine, Yuga. Plus, I am a woman familiar to nobility. Notice that I am interchangeably speaking English and Japanese with you? Now, good night, Mr. Aoyama!"

"Wait! Can I at least treat you to welcoming scones and teas? There is a cafe nearby. At least let me treat you!"

Weiss was trying to keep her patience. By now, her weapon could blast him into kingdom come. However, she wanted to be subtle. One of her personal philosophies - never involve any neutrals unless they are threatening her Izuku.

Suddenly, she had another idea.

"Yuga?"

Yuga strained his face when hearing her say his name. "Yes, m'lady?"

"You live in the UA dorms, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes! Mama and Papa wanted me to interact with the commoners! Your reason, may I ask?"

Weiss stroked the hairs with her fingers. Playing the part of a flirt, she decided on her plan. "Aoyama, you mentioned about the cafe. Is it highly recommended?" Yuga felt his heart beating when her digits spread on his chest. He could even smell her honeydew perfume.

"Yes, one of the best in the city. I know the chef personally."

Weiss produced a smirk. "Charmed! I think I can cancel that errand for some scones and some tea." She reached for his hand. "Care to escort me, Yu-ga A-o-ya-ma?!"

Yuga wanted to have a happy dance. He was grateful to God to have a date with the foreign girl from Beacon. "Great!" He changed his composure to have more confidence. "I mean, shall we go, m'lady?"

Weiss was the daughter of Jacques and Willow Schnee. If anything she had learned from her parents, it was strategies.

_To snare a man, Weiss, you must keep a smile. Show him love and compassion at dinner and kill him at dessert._

_Weiss, darling. You don't have to put out to make a man come. Just be sweet as honey and string his instrument before getting what you want._

Yang was safe for now. Weiss was going to find another strategy to get Izuku.

_A good Izuku is hard to chase. But, oh, what fun it is!_

_**To be continued...** _


	4. Case 2-C: Golden Emerald (Yang x Izuku)

Izuku was running to oblivion. He didn't know where to go. The signs and the directions of exiting the part have vanished. If they weren't gone, they were etched and scrawled in another language. Although he was familiar with the English language but not with Esperanto. Be as it may, he was creating a distance to get away from Yang. Her declaration of love to him and the forcing of herself on him was too much the emerald teen could bear. If this were in a different light, he would have found this alluring and attractive.

He and Ochako haven't gone that far when it came to kissing. She was sensitive, shaken like a leaf whenever the thought of going to another base was discussed. Honestly, the duo hasn't really put a label on their relationship. Especially since they have begun recognizing their harbored feelings in only the last couple of weeks.

It was by the grace of God that Ochako is on a temporary sabbatical leave in the United States. She had just left a few days ago. She won't return to Japan until after three months.

How long does he have to run in order to get away from Yang? The woods were dark and murky. He swore he had seen that battered rock. He thought he had already seen that torn oak tree. Has he been running in circles? He was exhausted. His cold body was getting the best of him. Nevertheless, just like Katsuki has told him whenever he and his cronies would chase Izuku, he was born to run.

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_

_So happy together_

The sound of Yang's hollering filled the woods. He couldn't see her but he could hear her. Her cackling filled the area, indicating that the blonde was close. Dreadfully close.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

_So happy together_

His vision was bright enough to find a ravine. He kept himself hidden from the tree. Her voice was like a siren, cawing and harboring any elements of nature to listen to her pleas, to her cries for her beloved Izuku. His heart was panting. His perception was getting lost. He didn't know where he was going or where he was heading. One thing was for certain - Yang wasn't that far.

He could hear footprints.

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

" _So, happy together, Izuku! You and me, me and you! Where are you, my little fishy?"_

There wasn't any time to spare, he needed to run. He gathered all of his might and just darted into the darkness. Her siren-like voice hollowed into the night. This time, he could hear gaining ground. As if this woman was trained to handle surroundings like these. Then it hit him.  _Oh, God! Why did it occur to me that she is a huntress!_ In other words, this was a game to the blonde. This chase, this scene, everything was a game. That alone incited the fear of God as he knew she was smelling his fear. She can hear him move. Especially when she hollered out the next few words.

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

Izuku looked up. Perched on the tree like an owl, there was Yang Xiao Long. She descended from the tree, only to land inches from him. The emerald teen was taken aback as he fell backward and landed on the brush of dead leaves.

"When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue, for all my life," she said melodically when closing in on him. Yang loved the chase. As if it was a mating call, her cinnamon roll did a stunning performance. She always knew that foreigners were strange with their way of life and how they interact in their habitat. Nevertheless, didn't expect such a supple offering from him. As she grabbed her rosy cheeks, she felt praised and graciously honored by him. "Ready or not, here I come! I love you and oi, have I found you!"

_**Now we are up to speed on where Yang and Izuku reside….** _

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat as he was witnessing an unfolding event. Just like his quirk, his virginity was being robbed by a beautiful blonde from Vale. The blonde's pupils were heart-shaped.

_"Didn't you hear me? I am going to rescue you! Don't worry, I am saving you. Even if your heart isn't ready, I was going to do it anyway! Your heart will learn love this! Oum, such a mightily supple pecker. I hope there weren't any shrews that wanted contact with this. For it now the property of Yang Xiao Long-Midoriya!"_

With her pussy lined against his sturdy cock, she was ready to perform the act of lovers. She knew that her beloved wouldn't resist. If he did, it was probably another test to contest her and to show her undying loyalty. No matter what, even if he said yes, she wasn't going to stop. She wanted his dick inside of her. She wanted to fill his hot seed bombarding her cavern. For this, too, is a special occasion.

"Please, Yang!"

_"No matter what you say, I know your heart. Please don't fight this. Deep down, you want it, too. Amazing, your hot liquid is frothing like a refrigerator. I can tell you are an easy spurter. It's okay if you want to release it. I wouldn't mind if you like to."_

Yang was giving Izuku a gift that only a woman can give him - her virginity.

Admittedly, she had played the field and they were little boys. She had her occasional affairs with the Faunus. As much as she cared about her best friend, it was their undying love for the cinnamon roll that separates their friendship. If Blake could be supportive, she could make a great bridesmaid and maybe a pet to her and Izuku. However, Izuku Midoriya was hers for the taking and there was nothing a bastard or bitch would do to stop it.

Yang didn't care that she was robbing his virginity. In a sense, he was playing hard to get. She was aware of his intel. He wasn't called  _ **De**_ _fenseless Izu_ _ **ku**_  out of kicks and giggles. Of course, she had arduous thoughts about a certain blonde bastard following her impregnation from Izuku. She had a plan. She was going to write Katsuki a cliche cherry-blossom scented love letter and place it on his desk. The following day, she would leave cookies and candy containing novocaine and Propofol in case the meeting wouldn't suffice. If the meeting suffices, then she would have some choice words and strenuous action with him regarding her cinnamon roll. A place where there were certainly no witnesses. Hopefully, by the time that occurs and after finding his unconscious body, she would be on a ship with her beloved with forged wedding papers and heading for their honeymoon to parts unknown.

_"Yang, think of the consequences."_

_"I understand, Izuku. Thank you! Thank you for forcing myself onto you to show that you need to be rescued."_

She also knew that Izuku wouldn't do anything to harm women as it wasn't in his nature.

To show that there was insurance with this, she swallowed some fertility pills. Today was certainly not a safe day and she didn't mind investing in her future and sabotaging his for the sake of their child.

In a way, Izuku Midoriya reminded her of a certain blonde Arc boy. And if the intel was correct, a Midoriya wouldn't back down on his word.

_"Yang! Please!"_

_"Nope! If I can't have it willingly, then I am going to rape you._ _**You're mine** _ _!"_

Izuku struggled without any avail. Yang's hands gripped tightly onto the snowy ground. Her strength and her flushed face that accompanied her heart-shaped pupils indicated that there was no saving her. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat, crying out to God to make her stop. He wasn't ready to give himself to anyone. He was saving for that special person. He closed his eyes, finally ready to accept the fate unfolding at this particular juncture.

He was hoping that that special person could probably be Ochako Uraraka.

" _Ochako!"_

Yang paused, causing her face to contort when hearing her lover saying another woman's name. "Ochako?!" Izuku snapped his eyes open. Yang's voice trailed away. She sounded like she was mumbling. She kept her grips on Izuku's wrist. It sounded like someone was speaking in tongues. It reminded him of class 1-B's Ibara Shiozaki whenever she blessed the classrooms after school ends.

"Yang? Are you okay?" It wasn't the right choice of words to say to his classmate/prospective rapist. Nevertheless, the caring and compassionate side was kicking it. From his position, it sounded like she was sniffling.

"Ochako? Ochako?" The blonde teen proceeded to sniffle. That alone lessened the grip on his wrist. He had thought to play it smoothly to distract the teen in order to run off and get help.

However, upon lifting his head, her face turned back to his. Her cheeks were lighting up as she held onto them like a squirrel stuffed with nuts. Her eyes remained heart-shaped. Slowly, her pussy was gradually entering his dick.

"Ochako?! Ochako?! That is a funny way of pronouncing Yang in Japanese!" She released a loud cackle into the heavens. There was a momentary silence in their snow-filled world. She lowered her face, placing her lips to his ear. "Whoever this Ochako is, I can do much better." She bit into his earlobe, gnawing it gently. "No struggling now, I-zu-ku! I hear it only hurts for a moment. Clench your teeth!" Izuku cried out for his mother when feeling the insertion of his cock inside of Yang's tight, virgin pussy.

Izuku gnashed his teeth upon the contact of entry into her vagina. Upon contact, he felt the hot liquid seeping out onto his throbbing, swollen dick. It was a bit painful at first, the blonde thought. However, it mattered not as she was the first out of the other RWB to have her way with him. She knew Blake had gotten to him first. However, just like as they were at Beacon, it took the daughter of Raven to always finish a task.

Izuku was definitely not an exception.

"We've finally exchanged gifts, Izuku! Congratulations," she cried happily as tears were dripping from her eyes to his cheeks. The hotness of her blood continued to excite his dick. He wasn't sure if it was the coldness of the snowy night but his body wasn't listening to his mind. As of now, his body was going into auto-drive and it was seeking to breed.  _Izuku's bare cock is inside of me! Inside of me! This is the cock I've dreamed of since my meeting him! I've masturbated terribly to the feeling of him inside of me and I am living it! Why do you making me feel this way? Your tear-stained face, your cries. It is like you are asking me to rape you._

"No! No! No, Yang! What about a condom? I am not ready to take care of children," cried Izuku as he couldn't move. By this time, Yang was gyrating her hips as she aggressively thrust her body onto him. Flopping and slopping sounds were filling the night. Yang was intertwining her hands with his fingers. She smiled in delight, making love in the twilight. The snow angels were dancing and she was exhilarated beyond measure.

"That's sweet to think about your future, Izuku," she told while she continued thrusting. "However, it's  _our_ future. Don't worry! I will be sure that you make a great househusband, Papa! Now, please, baby, shut up! Lay back, relax, and allow yourself to breed our kids into me." She leaned backward, grabbing her panties from her leg. "As much as I love your girly moans, no need for resistance. Remember, I am doing this for us. For our future, sweetie. Now, let me shut up these pretty lips of yours." Izuku groaned as she inserted her moist panties into his mouth.

"Oum, why are you this adorable? This painful expression! That unbearably cute plea in your muffled cries," said Yang as she continued gyrating her flesh onto him. "I'm doing this for you, baby! I am doing this for us! We are going to get married. We are going to have children. I will make you forget this Ochako. For we are no longer are going to be strangers." Each time she spoke, she felt her womb being stabbed by his cock. She knew a man would be capable of reproducing in moments like this. She just loved seeing her cinnamon roll becoming refined to become the husband of her caliber. "After this moment, I am going to be your wife,  _forever and ever_."

Feeling her womb stabbed was making her crazy. Knowing his angry member wanted nothing more to fill her with his mighty seed. She was ready. She had everything mapped out. "This is so beautiful," she cried. She grabbed hold of her breast, suckling it with all of her might. "This will be the very tits that will be leaking milk." She continued gyrating, letting her hair down like she was working a Sybian. Izuku was too lost that he wasn't aware that she had already let go of his wrist. Instinct was taking over as he was arching his back and breeding into Yang.

"There you go! Don't fight it! Just give in, Deku baby," she said. "You're my hero, Izuku. And no one else's! I am your lover for the night! The lover for the weekend! Your love for the rest of your life!" By that time, his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. She took advantage as she took his hands to fondle her tits.

"Yang," said Izuku. His muffled voice was weakly released. Izuku already gave in. His body was the victor. Her insides were soft, hot, and tight around his dick. "Yang," he said once more as he gripping onto her swollen tits.  _I can't think straight. My mind is going blank!_

Everything went silent to Izuku. Yang delightfully ravished him. His body continued thrusting.

Yang was drooling from her mouth. She loved that soft feeling of his body. Who needed a  _Free_ bodypillow of Rin Matsuoka where there was a personal one upon her. His flawless skin, his cute freckles. His soft hair, his cute eyes. It now belonged to her. "Izuku! Izuku! Izuku!" Her luscious flesh proceeded in gyrating faster. She lowered her body onto him. Kissing him on the neck, biting his ear lobe before inserting her canines into his neck. She broke the skin, tasting his blood and making her claim on him. Her pussy was near the climax. She wasn't going to last longer. "Izuku! Izuku! I love you, Izuku!" She shouted to the heavens before releasing the floodgates of her pussy juices. She shuddered in ecstasy. Her trembling body was hovering over him. Caught in the ebb and flow, she continued gushing her juices onto his dick.

She whispered into his ear. "Look what you made me do! Sorry, sweetness, that I came before you. Your dick was just too damned good!" She lifted her body, seeing that Izuku was still conscious. She removed her panties from his mouth, creating a strong bridge of his saliva. Grabbing the panties, she slowly gnawed on them. She enjoyed the fusion of her juices and his own juices. "You taste delicious!" Yang lowered her head to claim his lips in a demanding, possessive kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth to dominate his own tongue. Izuku accepted it, feeling the essence of her forced loving.

Adding insult to injury, the failure of losing his virginity commenced as his dick finally released his load of cum into her pussy. She remained still, accepting the warm liquid that was creating a new life in her body. She felt his hot, piping cum continued to leak like a hose until it could no longer release. She welcomed each spurt with love, filling the warm confines of her womb. She kept her eyes on Izuku, making sure he was witnessing her expression as she was ebbing in the pleasure.

He was panting, but still looking at Yang's smiling face. She gave a slight, devilish smirk. She didn't leave right away. She wanted a few moments of filling his hot seed inside of her. "Thank you for the gift," she told Izuku. The snow continued to fall onto their bodies. "I love you, Izuku! Even if you don't feel the same about me, I will make so until I have your child and bear your last name."

Izuku didn't say a word. There were two things he wanted - a warm shower and his mother.

_**Thirty minutes later….** _

Yang assisted Izuku with his clothing. He remained silent throughout the process. She knew he was too much in a daze to dart away from her while tying his shoe. She positioned him by the tree while she was getting dressed.

"I am going to the pharmacy in the morning to get some morning-after pills." Yang was lying. She was going to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. She was aware of the risk of being a teenage huntress-to-be but she needed insurance. She knew she was risking her career in order to keep him and that was a risk she was willing to take. Even she had to take equivalency exams, she knew her cinnamon roll will be by her side.

"You were great, Izuku. I can never get away from this feeling. I won't ever let you get unfamiliar with my pussy. You're mine now, Izuku Midoriya! You are my boyfriend."

"..."  _Did you know what you have done,"_ said Izuku within his mind _. "I wasn't ready and you took it away! I was saving myself for the right girl! Plus, without a condom! What about the risk of pregnancy? We're still in school. We aren't ready to be parents!"_ These were things he wanted to say to Yang but words wouldn't produce from his lips.

"I will escort you back to your dorm," she told him while gathering their things. "We don't need to give people any suspicions. Even with my teammates."

"..."

"I would like you to be there at the entrance tomorrow to escort me on the first day of class," she said energetically while pulling up her panties. "You can carry my books and walk with me when coming to class." She clapped her hands. "This is so exciting! I hope our homeroom teacher let us sit together." Her face contorted. Although she wanted to show off her maiden voyage to the girls' faces, she still needed to keep an appearance. She released a Cheshire cat grin. "On second thought, we don't need to attract unnecessary attention." Yang took his cell phone and programmed her number and email. "I will call you. I want to have some more time with you. Get parfaits to split, watch a movie, cuddling together, studying together."

"..."

She raised her finger, winking in the process. "Oh, go and say, be with someone else, like that Ochako character, you wouldn't like the consequences." She pecked him on the cheek. "Let's take you home, my sweet."

Yang intertwined her hands with his as they were walking back to his dorm. She continued humming the Turtles' "So Happy Together" as they made back to the path. Izuku knew that he had to accept her demands. He knew that if she was capable of raping him, then she would incite harm to certain people.

To make matters worse, there was still laundry that needed tending. Tomorrow was going to be one of those days. He was grateful to God that he had purchased energy drinks from the convenience store.

_**Thirty minutes later….** _

Yang continued holding her boyfriend's hands as they were outside of his dorm. She gave him another kiss before hugging him tightly. "Get some rest, baby! We had a rough night of our furthering our acquaintanceship."

Izuku nodded, unable to look at her in the eye. She took hold of his chin. "Hey, I know you aren't ready to say it. I am sorry to force myself on you. Just remember that I am doing all for you. I love you, Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku nodded obligatorily. Yang gave him a peck on the cheek before walking away from him. She walked a few paces before turning. She wanted to be sure that her prince was inside of the complex before heading back to her home. "Goodnight, my emerald prince!" She waved before blowing a kiss. "I love you!"

Izuku remained quiet as he took the elevator to his floor. He was nervous as he was hoping that Yang wasn't going to surprise him at his floor for another nightcap. Upon opening of the elevator doors, there was no Yang in sight. He finally released an audible sigh.

It was near midnight. No way he was going to worry about Shouto's bedsheets. In his defense, his sperm only contributed to the already existing sperm on his sheets. Izuku saw the motions of Shouto's sheets at night when he tried to sneak in a masturbating session. Momo's name was covered in those bed linings. Nevertheless, a deal was a deal. He made a note to set his clock early to wash the sheets before school. Once again, he was grateful that he had purchased energy drinks.

He unlocked the door to enter the dark dorm room. He didn't bother turning on the lights. He didn't want to see himself until he took a warm shower in the morning. He placed his stuff on his desk. He was contemplating calling his mother to stay with her for the weekend when putting his cold drinks in the mini-refrigerator.

After doing that, he took off his shirt. He knew a washing machine wasn't going to be enough to remove the stains. He thought about contacting his classmate and tech whiz, Mei Hatsume to using the kitchen in their spare time. He put on his red nightshirt and pulled off his pants. He found his gym shorts on the floor and put them on.

Rubbing the tired eyelids, he headed for bed. He sat down, rubbing his wrist. They were going to be purple. His neck, his eyes, all proof of Yang's having sex happened. Only the Lord knew what words were going to be said from the metropolis. So, a cap and a scarf would suffice.

He pulled the covers and crawled into bed. He sat his head on the pillow while looking into the ceiling.

As he turned his head over to face the wall, he was met with a set of blue eyes. He kept still. Rightfully so because she put her finger to her lips, enticing his silence. He followed suit. The moonlight shined upon her white hair. Her arm encircled his torso, pulling him close to her.

Just like Yang, she wore the same glaze in her stunning blue eyes. He couldn't forget about this one either.

_Watch where you are going, you idiot!_

_Make lecherous contact with us, then you will pay the price!_

_Be careful where you touch, boy! Perverts like you make me sick!_

The ice-cold, primmed, prissy, and pampered Snow Princess. Affectionately known from the others as Weiss Schnee.

"Make a false move and I will be forced to do things I will regret," she said with absoluteness in her voice. "Do the right thing and I promise you will feel good things." She placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. "Nod if you understand."

He nodded his understanding. Weiss produced a smile. "Good! Quiet and docile! The way I want  _my boy_  to behave."

He whispered a prayer to God for mercy. Within one day, his eyes were cast upon Blake, Yang, and now Weiss. His night was far from over.

This was now Weiss' hour of absolute power.

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
